


Jeanine's Wish

by writer4life89



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen, Magic Fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer4life89/pseuds/writer4life89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one-shot featuring Phillip Phillips and his American Idol friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeanine's Wish

Jeanine sat in front of her computer watching a video on YouTube of her new favorite singer, Phillip Phillips. This was the video where Phillip had become emotional and couldn't finish his performance of "Home" without having someone else singing with him.  
"Man, I wish I could sing that song with him." Jeanine thought to herself. She gestured with her hands and formed a portal.  
"To the American Idol studios!" she shouted as she jumped into the portal. Within a matter of seconds, Jeanine landed next to Jessica and Phillip onstage. The other contestants were also onstage, looking confused upon seeing Jeanine in their presence.  
"Where'd she come from?" Skylar asked in her signature country twang.  
"You know, Sky, I really don't know." replied her best friend, Colton.  
"Are you one of PP's new friends from his hometown?" asked Heejun, walking up to Jeanine.  
"I'm one of his very unique fans." replied Jeanine.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Heejun.  
"I'm a fairy." Jeanine said with a smile. This remark got some smirks from a few of the contestants.  
"Are those your real wings?" asked Joshua with a chuckle.  
"Of course they're real." Jeanine said, "I used them to fly into this room."  
"You expect us to believe that?" laughed DeAndre.  
"Guys, I think this girl is serious." Jessica spoke up, "Stop making fun of her."  
"Does that mean you believe in fairies?" asked Ryan in disbelief.  
"Yes, I still believe in fairies." said Jessica, "After all, I'm only 16."  
"Fairies don't exist." said Steven, "You're an actress, right?"  
"I believe in fairies." said Jennifer.  
"That's because you have kids!" Steven retorted.  
"Yo, calm down." said Randy, "I'm sure this fan is being serious. She would need wings to fly in here, right?" Phillip walked over to Jeanine holding the microphone and his guitar.  
"Are you gonna conduct an interview with her, Phillip?" asked Hollie with a slight giggle.  
"Hi there. Thanks for coming out to support me tonight." Phillip said, smiling at Jeanine.  
"You're very welcome." she replied, "By the way, my name's Jeanine."  
"Phillip." said Phillip, offering his hand. Jeanine shook it and smiled at him. She tried not to get lost in his eyes as he took her hand and led her over to a couch near the stairs that led backstage.  
"Why did you show up here?" Phillip questioned.  
"I wanted to come and sing with you on your new song." Jeanine replied.  
"Really?" asked Phillip, "I've never gotten a request like that from one of my fans, let alone a pretty one like yourself." Jeanine couldn't help but giggle at this comment. Phillip got up from the couch and walked over to a mic stand that had been set up for him earlier. He picked up his guitar and began to sing: 

*Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you’re not alone  
Cause I’m going to make this place your home*

Jeanine smiled and grabbed a microphone that Jessica held out to her and sang the next part with Phillip:

*Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you’re not alone  
Cause I’m going to make this place your home*

When the song finished, Jeanine pulled Phillip in for a quick hug before following him backstage. She smiled to herself knowing that her wish had finally come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was something I just threw together. If you don't like it, it won't bother me.


End file.
